Electabuzz
/ |dexsinnoh= |dexunova= |evofrom=Elekid |evointo=Electivire |gen=Generation I |species=Electric Pokémon |type=Electric |imheight=3'07" |metheight=1.1 m |imweight=66.1 lbs. |metweight=30.0 kg |ability=Static |dw=Vital Spirit |color=Yellow |egg1=Human-Like |body=06 |male=75 |evo= }} Electabuzz (Japanese: エレブー Erebuu) is an -type Pokémon introduced in Generation I. Biology Physiology Electabuzz is a type of bipedal feline-like Pokémon with bright yellow coloring and black stripes. It has lightning bolt shapes on its body and large forearms. Some of its feline properties are its long tail and large fangs. Its two legs are short, and its feet are large with two sharp claws on either one. The more human aspects of its appearance are its long arms and five digit hands. Natural abilities All Electabuzz possess the ability Static which allows the opponent to have a one-third chance to become paralyzed when it uses a physical attack on Electabuzz. Electabuzz's body is filled with electricity which can sometimes cause accidental blackouts. It is said that its body glows whitish-blue hue when in the dark. Electabuzz is a master of Electric-type moves but can also use Physical and Elemental punches, such as Brick Break. Evolution Electabuzz is the evolved form of Elekid. Elekid evolves into Electabuzz at level 30, and its evolved form is Electivire, which it evolves into via trade with the Electirizer. Game info Game locations |redblue=Power Plant (Red Only) |rbrarity=Rare |yellow=Trade |yrarity=None |goldsilver=Route 10 |gsrarity=Rare |crystal=Route 10 |crarity=Rare |rubysapphire=Trade |rsrarity=None |emerald=Trade |erarity=None |fireredleafgreen=Power Plant (FireRed Only) |frlgrarity=Rare |diamondpearl=Evolve Elekid |dprarity=None |platinum=Route 222 |ptrarity=Common |heartgoldsoulsilver=Route 10, Safari Zone |hgssrarity=Rare |blackwhite=Evolve Elekid (White only) |bwrarity=None}} Side game locations |Snap=Tunnel |Trozei=Secret Storage 7, Mr. Who's Den |PMD1=Evolve Elekid |PMD2=Amp Plains (10F) Far Amp Plains (1F-9F) |Ranger1=Go-Rock Squad Base |Ranger2=Cargo Ship Chroma Ruins Altru Building |Rumble=Tower of Eternity}} Pokédex entries |gen=I |redblue=Normally found near power plants, they can wander away and cause major blackouts in cities. |yellow=If a major power outage occurs, it is certain that this Pokémon has eaten electricity at a power plant. |gold=Electricity runs across the surface of its body. In darkness, its entire body glows a whitish-blue. |silver=Its body constantly discharges electricity. Getting close to it will make your hair stand on end. |crystal=When two Electabuzz touch, they control the electric currents to communicate their feelings. |ruby=When a storm arrives, gangs of this Pokémon compete with each other to scale heights that are likely to be stricken by lightning bolts. Some towns use Electabuzz in place of lightning rods. |sapphire=When a storm arrives, gangs of this Pokémon compete with each other to scale heights that are likely to be stricken by lightning bolts. Some towns use Electabuzz in place of lightning rods. |emerald=When a storm approaches, it competes with others to scale heights that are likely to be stricken by lightning. Some towns use Electabuzz in place of lightning rods. |firered=It loves to feed on strong electricity. It occasionally appears around large power plants and so on. |leafgreen=Normally found near power plants, they can wander away and cause major blackouts in cities. |diamond=Half of all blackouts occur when this Pokémon appears at power plants and eats electricity. |pearl=Half of all blackouts occur when this Pokémon appears at power plants and eats electricity. |platinum=It windmills its arms to slightly boost its punches. Foes have been known to escape in the meantime. |heartgold=Electricity runs across the surface of its body. In darkness, its entire body glows a whitish-blue. |soulsilver=Its body constantly discharges electricity. Getting close to it will make your hair stand on end. |black=It windmills its arms to slightly boost its punches. Foes have been known to escape in the meantime. |white=It windmills its arms to slightly boost its punches. Foes have been known to escape in the meantime. |black 2=Research is progressing on storing lightning in Electabuzz so this energy can be used at any time. |white 2=Research is progressing on storing lightning in Electabuzz so this energy can be used at any time. |x=Electricity runs across the surface of its body. In darkness, its entire body glows a whitish blue. |y=It loves to feed on strong electricity. It occasionally appears around large power plants and so on. |or=When a storm arrives, gangs of this Pokémon compete with each other to scale heights that are likely to be stricken by lightning bolts. Some towns use Electabuzz in place of lightning rods. |as=When a storm arrives, gangs of this Pokémon compete with each other to scale heights that are likely to be stricken by lightning bolts. Some towns use Electabuzz in place of lightning rods.}} Stats Sprites |number = 125 |rbspr=RB 125 front.png |yspr=Y 125 front.png |grnspr=GR 125 front.png |Iback=Electabuzz(GENI)Back.png |gldspr=G 125 front.png |slvspr=S 125 front.png |cryspr=C 125 front.gif |IIback=Electabuzz(GENII)Back.png |gldsprs=ShinyElectabuzz1.png |slvsprs=ShinyElectabuzz2.png |crysprs=ShinyElectabuzz3.gif |IIbacks=ShinyElectabuzz4.png |rbysapspr=RS 125 front.png |emeraldspr=E 125 front.gif |frlgspr=FRLG 125 front.png |IIIback=Electabuzz(GENIII)Back.png |rbysapsprs=ShinyElectabuzz5.png |emeraldsprs=Electabuzz(Shiny)Emerald.gif |frlgsprs=ShinyElectabuzz6.png |IIIbacks=ShinyElectabuzz7.png |dpspr=DP 125 front.png |ptspr=Pt 125 front.png |hgssspr=HGSS 125 front.png |IVback=Electabuzz(GENIV)Back.png |dpsprs=ShinyElectabuzz8.png |ptsprs=ShinyElectabuzz9.png |hgsssprs=Electabuzz Shiny HGSS.png |IVbacks=ShinyElectabuzz10.png |bwspr=Electabuzz BW.gif |bwsprs= |b2w2spr=Electabuzz BW.gif |b2w2sprs= |Vback= |Vbacks= |xyspr=Electabuzz XY.gif |xysprs=Electabuzz Shiny XY.gif |orasspr=Electabuzz XY.gif |orassprs=Electabuzz Shiny XY.gif |VIback=Electabuzz Back XY.gif |VIbacks=Electabuzz Back Shiny XY.gif }} Appearances Anime One of the most notable Electabuzz anime appearances is Paul's Electabuzz. Similar to Paul's relationship with Ash, Electabuzz is a rival to Ash's Pikachu and Ash's Infernape. Dr. Namba has an Electabuzz which he used to fight Ash's Pikachu and Ritchie's Sparky. *Kaz Gym Leader's Electabuzz *Rudy's Electabuzz *Drake's Electabuzz *Head of Security's Electabuzz *Dr. Namba's Electabuzz *Macy's Electabuzz *Jump's Electabuzz Trivia *Electabuzz and its pre-evolution Elekid share the same species as Zapdos, all being the Electric Pokémon. *Electabuzz and Magmar can be seen as counterparts. Both are Pokémon from the first generation, both of their pre-evolved forms, Magby and Elekid, were introduced in Generation II, and both evolve into Magmar and Electabuzz at level 30. Their evolved forms, Magmortar and Electivire, were also introduced in Generation IV and evolve by holding an item that ends in -rizer and trading them. *Jynx can be seen as a slight parallel to the two except it does not evolve into any other Pokémon. Gallery 125Electabuzz_OS_anime.png 125Electabuzz_OS_anime_2.png 125Electabuzz_OS_anime_3.png 125Electabuzz_AG_anime.png 125Electabuzz_Dream.png 125Electabuzz_Pokemon_Stadium.png 125Electabuzz_Pokémon_PokéPark.jpg Electabuzz-GO.png Category:Stage 1 Pokémon Category:Small Pokémon Category:Light Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a three-stage evolutionary line Category:Friend Safari Pokémon